With your TShirt on
by sweetysteph
Summary: Ginny misses HArry when he's gone on his first real mission as an Auror. Based on the Song T-Shirt by Shontelle. Ginny/Harry. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just a little one shot i felt like writing. It's based on the song "T-shirt" by Shontelle. Hope you like :) **

"With your T-Shirt On" 

I lay in my bed, my muggle stereo blasting music throughout my flat. Clothing were spread out all over the bed, where I currently lay, staring at the ceiling. The time read 9:00pm, I needed to leave to meet the girls in about 5 minutes, but I couldn't get myself to move. My heart was numb, in need of a certain black haired man with emerald eyes. I was rolled up into a ball wearing one of his old Quidditch uniforms over my dress, taking in his mild scent. Suddenly a new song started on my radio.

_(Tryna decide tryna decide if I really wanna go out tonight. __I never used to go out without ya' not sure I remember how to. __Gonna be late gonna be late but all my girls gon' have to wait cause I don't know if I like my outfit. __I tried everything in my closet. _I missed him dearly, although he had only been gone for a month, it was one month too long. _Nothing feels right when I'm not with you. __Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's. __Take em all off cause I feel a fool. __Tryna dress up when I'm missing you.__I'ma step out of this lingerie. __Roll up in the mall with something Hanes. __In bed I lay in nothing but your t-shirt on. __In nothing but your t-shirt on.)_

All the memories floated back into my head, reminding me of the year that Harry, Hermione and Ron went missing. How long ago that seemed.

_(Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but Im Really hurtin now that you're gone I thought maybe I'd do some shopping But I couldnt get past the door and Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im Ever really gonna let you go and I Couldnt even leave my apartment I'm stripped down, torn up about it .)_

That year was the worst I could remember. I would lay in my bed, just like I am now cuddling with his Gryffindor captain robes that I had swiped from him. Waiting, how I hated waiting. Please come back soon, and in one piece. It had been only a few years since Voldemort had been defeated. Ever since then there hasn't been too many problems with the Wizarding World, aside from our relationship.

_(Now nothing feels right when I'm not with you. __Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's. __Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool. __Trying to dress up when I'm missing you)_

I need to get ready before Hermione comes over threatening to break down the door, complaining. It's not like going to a club will make me miss my Harry any less. So what if I am moping? Thi is the first time since his defeat of Voldemort that he has been on any mission that lasted this long.

_(I'ma step out of this lingerie. __Curl up in a ball with something Hanes .__In bed I lay)_

I layed back down and stared at the picture of Harry and I. Could I handle doing this everytime he left? To the corner lay my Holyhead Harpie uniform. Even when I am away harry visits me. It has never been this bad.

_(With nothing but your t-shirt on. __Said I got nothing but your t-shirt on __('Cause I want to be close to you) __With nothing but your t-shirt on __(I remember when you would like to see me) __With nothing but your t-shirt on)  
_

My heart was screaming for him, please just come back to me. A knock was heard on my door. How did I even hear that? It was probably Hermione and Gwenyth here the break me out of the prison I created for myself. I better go before they come after me. I sighed and walked slowly to the door.

"I'm coming Hermione!" I said loudly.

_(Nothing but your t-shirt on __(Let me tell you now) __Nothing but your t-shirt on. __With nothing but your t-shirt on __Nothing but your t-shirt on __(Said nothing feels right) __With nothing but your t-shirt on __(Nothing but your t-shirt on)_

I opened the door and instead of the short curly haired woman, was a tall raven haired man with a wide crooked smile.

"Do you usually wear my shirt to go out?" He asked playfully.

"Harry!" I yelled before jumping into his arms. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. He was back. I kissed him with all the passion I could.

"Ginny," He whispered, "I love you" Suddenly all the doubts I had left, I knew in my heart I could deal with this because he would always come back to me.


End file.
